


Video: Paint it Black

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Команда считает, что этим видео можно заменить всю девятку.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Video: Paint it Black

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжительность и вес видео: 2:30, 164 МБ  
> Исходники: Звёздные войны, Paint It Black (Epic Trailer Version) - Hidden Citizens  
> Примечания: на 1:06 там есть плэгатин

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 5 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
